


Пирог

by ludowiga (lliixa)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliixa/pseuds/ludowiga
Summary: Сказка о пироге и о том, как быть братьями.





	Пирог

Пирог упирался с использованием всех знаний в области военной стратегии. Чисто как по учебнику. В результате, Тор был уверен: если бы его преподаватель наблюдал всю операцию лично — ему бы сразу влепили хорошую оценку и разрешили участвовать в тренировочных взрослых боях как истинному воину! А так… разве что подзатыльник дадут вместо законной награды. И то, если поймают.

И, как обычно, будет полный запрет на развлечения и чинное сидение в библиотеке за учебниками!  
Тор опять начнет вырывать страницы из совсем ненужных книг и пускать бумажных журавликов в голову Локи.  
Тот всегда так смешно орет, когда они цепляются к волосам и лохматят его идеальную прическу. И возмущается из-за книг. Мелкий, что с него взять! Этих книг у отца целые шкафы! До потолка! На тысячу журавликов хватит!  
  
Но это потом, когда… в смысле, если…  
Тор изловчился, чтобы почесать рукой нос. Щекотно было до ужаса, и, как назло, обе руки заняты!  
Все же не стоило тащить целый пирог, хотя он и с разноцветными ягодами, как любит Локи, и этими всякими фиговинами витыми, для красоты.  
Рука не поднялась отрезать кусок.  
Потому Тор так и нес. Целиком. А это, между прочим, проблема, когда приходится постоянно прятаться.  
  
Угу, не могли поменьше пирог сделать. Руки уже болят!  
  
Тор шмыгнул носом и нырнул за угол, пропуская отцовских воинов. Так-то, в обычное время, он бы, конечно, увязался за ними следом и выпросил бы всамделишный меч помахать или хотя бы коня, чтобы посидеть немножко.  
Настоящий воинский конь не такой, как эти дохлые кобылы для детей! К такому даже подходить немного боязно, особенно мелким детям типа Локи. Сам Тор, разумеется, ничего не боится.  
Он принц и наследник.  
Потому ему нисколечко не жалко красться мимо воинов с Миссией. И уж тем более не страшно, что поймают.  
Да Тор вообще бояться не умеет! Ни пауков, ни наказаний. Потому он и спер этот пирог!  
Вернее, не спер, а захватил в плен.  
Да.  
Спирание выглядит как-то не очень героически.  
  
Тор снова вздохнул и, убедившись, что коридор чист, поволок свою ношу дальше.  
Если бы Локи опять не забился, как таракан в свою нору, в библиотеке, героический захват пирога обошелся бы куда меньшими жертвами для Тора. И чего мелкого вечно во всякие щели уносит!  
До этой библиотеки тащиться теперь до самого вечера!  
Тор так никогда не доберется, только впилится в кого-нибудь совсем ненужного.  
Если не успеет нырнуть в темный угол.  
Он-то успеет, не вопрос. Но все равно…  
  
Пирог опасно накренился, и пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы не грохнуться посреди коридора. Насколько это вообще было возможно. В смысле прибавить, а не ползти, как дохлая улитка.  
Угу, учитывая, что вихрастая голова Тора едва выглядывала из-за края огромного ягодного сладкого кошмара, странно, что Тор до сих пор не упал!  
Попробуйте идти вперед, когда вообще почти ничего не видно!  
  
Вот если бы Локи, как сам Тор, больше всего любил мясо, не было бы никаких проблем!  
В первый раз, что ли! Накинул мамину занавеску на плечи, будто плащ, а под нее запихнул все самое вкусное!  
Отработанный способ!  
Тора так еще ни разу не ловили!  
А этот пирог разве запихнешь…  
  
Покачнувшись, Тор едва устоял на ногах. Библиотека приближалась, но, к несчастью, слишком медленно. Зато… зато у мелкого глаза загорятся, когда он увидит Тора, и потом можно будет весь вечер уплетать пирог и рассказывать о своем подвиге!  
И вообще, Сиф сама дура, да еще и девчонка! Подумаешь, Локи немножко перекрасил ей волосы. Не оторвал же и не поджег. И Тор верил, что заклинание просто не так сработало! Честно верил, а эта дура сразу орать! И теперь из-за нее…  
  
В любом случае, Тор всегда на стороне Локи. Да он прямо так и сказал! Ну, когда они сцепились на тренировке… А что? Если собралась быть воином, то пускай в нос получает как воин, а не как девчонка! Либо девочек бить нельзя, либо ты наравне со всеми!  
Потому за фингал Тору было совсем не стыдно. Тем более, Сиф ему тоже глаз подбила. Так что они квиты.  
  
А Локи получит пирог!  
Тор… Тор скажет, что выкрал его у дракона! Вот! А что?! Кухарка очень даже на дракона тянет, особенно когда орет!  
Мелкий вымажется в варенье и наверняка обляпает какую-нибудь книгу по своей магии, которую читает. И обвинит во всем Тора. А Тор наделает еще журавликов с корабликами.  
Так и будет. Да.  
Потому что даже дурацкие наказания не лишат Тора брата!  
  
Толкнув дверь в библиотеку, Тор бочком протиснулся к окну, успевая заметить, как удивленно округлились зеленые глазищи Локи. И… и это было лучше всамделишного меча с конем вместе взятых.  
Но Тор не подал виду, вовсе нет, еще чего! Он…  
  
— Это тебе, с Днем Рождения, мелочь! — улыбка Тора осветила всю библиотеку целиком, как маленькое солнышко.  
  
— Тор… меня отправили почитать на два часа, — Локи старался выглядеть серьезным и скучным, но Тор-то видел, как мелкий украдкой косился на пирог и сглатывал слюну!  
  
— И это ужасно долго. До ужина еще страшно много времени!  
  
Они съели пирог вместе, и конечно же, Тор забыл про ложки и тарелки, потому сладкие крошки пришлось слизывать с пальцев прямо языком. А потом строить бумажную флотилию из вырванных книжных страниц под вопли Локи, что так нельзя.  
  
Вопли воплями, а корабликов мелкий наделал даже побольше, чем сам Тор!  
К вечеру закономерно влетело обоим, но это не имело никакого значения.  
Вся суть — в поделенной на двоих победе над пирогом и в липких крошках.  
Локи уютно свернулся у Тора на плече, а Тор взросло обнял его одной рукой, чтобы мелочь не грохнулась со своего стула.  
Он старший брат, и это самое главное, а Сиф все равно дура…  
  
***  
  
…Вечер опустился на Асгард темно-синим покрывалом, спрятав золотое сияние в теплых влажных сумерках. Но это наверху, в расписанных яркими красками залах. А внизу царила вечная ночь, подсвеченная редкими звездами горящих факелов.  
Так темно, что даже массивная фигура Тора укрывалась тенями.  
Если бы не огромный пирог, Тора бы вообще никто не заметил. Вечно этот пирог портит все дело!  
Но сейчас Тор умнее, он просто вычислил момент, когда стража не будет путаться под ногами…  
Это только Локи искренне считает, что Тор круглый дурак.  
  
Локи…  
  
Плавает упрямой рыбкой в своем белом аквариуме и…  
Высунувшись из-за края пирога, Тор заметил, что брат сидит прямо на полу, уткнувшись носом в какую-то книгу. Что-то всегда остается неизменным.  
  
— Подвинься, — пыхтя, он свалился рядом, пристроив огромный сладкий кошмар с ягодами возле них. — С днем рождения, мелкий. Будем строить кораблики?  
  
И широко улыбнулся. Так, что сразу стало светлее.  
  
Тьма Локи у него под кожей, оплетает сердце черными нитями, сжимая внутренности до едкой гулкой пустоты. Локи почти привык к ней… Привык, что холод не уйдет, сколько ни согревай пальцы дыханием. Нет такого огня, чтобы растопить и согреть.  
  
Но есть… Тор?  
  
Личное солнце Локи.  
  
И можно на миг забыть и притвориться, что все как раньше, и сладкие крошки сыпятся на пол, склеивая страницы книги.  
  
Тор рассказывал какую-то чушь. Локи не слушал.  
Голова удобно устроилась на плече, и Локи, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза.  
  
«С Днем Рождения»  
Даже монстру нужно знать, что он кому-то важен.  
  
— Все равно Сиф и Джейн две дуры, — пробубнил он, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
И Тор засмеялся.  


  


* * *


End file.
